Appreciation
by Uli Writes
Summary: After a long and hard case, Ciel and his mistress return to the manor for some well-deserved rest. While partaking in said rest, Ciel decides to let his walls come down show his appreciation for her.


"You both look exhausted," Sebastian comments, holding the door open for his master and Sylvia, his mistress. "You should both quickly bathe and retire to your rooms for rest." He moves to take off her jacket and hangs it on a coat hanger near the door. "Would either of you like tea?" Ciel says nothing, dragging his feet to the master bathroom. She smiles tiredly at Sebastian, declining his offer and quickly follows after her husband. Neither of them said anything as they both strip down and slide into the still warm, prepared and large sauna bath. Sylvia gives out a soft moan in relief as the water soothes her sore muscles.

Ciel watches her, his gaze no longer cold, but now full of admiration for his wife. She truly were a beautiful sight to behold, glowing dark skin, shiny chestnut hair that framed her face nicely and beautiful green eyes that made even him get lost in them. Thinking back on the last week, he frowns as he realizes he hasn't been the most loving husband in a while. Not his fault, but even the occasional peck on the forehead or a gentle reassuring squeeze could do them both well. Sylvia wasn't like him, where she could survive without much affection. Perhaps she felt neglected? That simply wouldn't do. The Earl of Phantomhive couldn't be known to not show his lover the affection she deserves.

"Sylvia?" He calls to her, getting her attention. She stops her cleansing of herself and looks up at him, raising an eyebrow. He beckons her over, watching her wade through the water towards him. "What do you need, Ciel?" She giggles for a bit. "Do you want me to wash you?" He doesn't respond to her teasing, instead deciding to pull her into his embrace. His fingers carefully dance through her hair, eliciting a quiet purr from her. He removes his hand from her hair and slides his hands down to grip her waist, leaning down to pepper kisses down her neck and along her shoulders. Sighing deeply, she presses her hands against his chest and leans closer, enjoying the feeling of his lips against her skin. "What has caused you to show such affection tonight, my Earl?"

"Does my lady not appreciate it?" Sylvia shakes her head and tilts her head back as his kisses turn into love bites, his teeth tugging at her skin. She lets out quiet whines as his bites get closer to a certain spot-

"Ah~" His teeth dig into her sweet spot and she practically melts right there. She can feel his lips curl into a smirk as he continues an assault on her neck. Quiet moans tumble out of Sylvia's lips and her eyes flutter closed as she focuses on the bliss she's feeling. When he decided that her shoulders and neck were littered enough with hickeys, he slowly pulls away, watching as her eyes flutter open. A hazed look fills her eyes as you watch him, her body eager for him to touch her more as she presses herself against him.

"My lady remains impatient. What do you want, Sylvia?" Ciel asks, tilting his head as he stares her down. She leans up to whisper in his ear, her voice taking a needy tone. "I want you to to make love to me, Ciel." He lets out a strained groan, her voice more than enough to get him going.

"Your wish is my command." He lifts Sylvia up some more, taking one of her nipples into his mouth as he begins to suck at it gently, one of his hands reaching up to fondle the other one. His thumb rolls over her nipple and his tongue flicks at the tip of the other. She wraps her arms around his neck, and her hands grip his hair as she pushes his head closer to her chest, desperate for him to take more of her into his mouth. He manages to break away from her grip.

"You're so gorgeous...absolutely beautiful." Sylvia look at down him, taking notice of the lust filling his eyes. She reaches down and cups his face, her thumb caressing his right cheek, right under the eye where the Faustian Sign glowed dully. Her gaze softens and she leans down, capturing his lips with her own. He gladly returns the kiss, moving to sit her on the edge of the bath. Ciel slowly pulls away from her, licking his lips. "I love you," he whispers, pushing her legs apart. He slides down, coming face to face with her entrance. Using his fingers to spread her folds, he leans in and slowly licks from the bottom of her dripping cunt up to her clit, giving it a couple flicks with his tongue. She throws her head back, letting louder moans out. Encouraged by her moans, Ciel begins to repeat his actions, now pumping his tongue into her.

The wet muscle twists and turns within her walls, not afraid to explore every surface. His thumb, meanwhile, begins pushing against her clit and violently rubbing it, making Sylvia wrap her legs around him to pull him deeper into her. She chants his name, desperate for her approaching release. Her hips began moving on their own, bucking against his face with every pump of his tongue. A tightening feeling in her gut grows and she drags her nails down Ciel's scalp, legs twitching. "C-Ciel...Ciel, please. I-I'm so close~!"

But he had other plans. Right before her release, he untangles her legs around him and pulls back. She whines and opens her eyes, watching him lick away her juices from his lips. "You taste so good..." he pulls her back down into the bath. Sylvia's eyelids droop and she slides her hands up to wrap her arms around his neck. "Ciel." He hums in response, cupping her face. "I need you, please." Ciel smirks and pulls away from her. "Turn around," he commands, which she happily obliges to, clinging to the ledge as she bends over. She feels him grip her waist as he lines his dick with her entrance. "Are you ready?" He gently asks, leaning down to place gentle kisses on her back. She nods her head, growing impatient.

Sylvia whimpers and whines as she feels him push himself into her at an agonizingly slow pace. When he's fully sheathed inside her, he waits a bit, letting her get used to him. "Oh god, I've forgotten how big you are," she breathes out, closing her eyes. He chuckles and slowly pulls out, pushing himself back in again. She lets out quiet moans as he picks up his pace, both hands now gripping her waist. "Damn...Sylvia...you're so tight," he curses, losing himself in the feeling of he.

His speed was much faster now and his thrusts were getting rougher. His hands were roaming everywhere, desperate to grab onto her. Sylvia was like him, moaning loudly as he pounded into her. When he started hitting her g-spot, she nearly came right there. Him repeatedly hitting that bundle of nerves sent her out of control as she became overwhelmed. She pressed herself against him with every thrust, drooling. His name was all that could be heard, calling for him as if he was God himself.

"Ciel~ Ciel, I'm so close. P-Please, don't stop~" She begs, lurched over the ledge. She feels her walls tighten around him, and he begins to groan loudly. Both of them were so close. Just a couple more thrusts and-

"CIEL~!"

"SYLVIA!"

They both scream in unison as both of them came together, the bliss finally washing over them both. Sylvia breathes heavily, legs twitching as she feels him fill her up with his seed. A few moments later, both of them relax and Ciel pulls himself out of her. Groans tumble out of her lips in response, and she closes her eyes. Ciel pulls himself out of the bath and sits down, helping her out as well. "Are you alright?" He asks, thumbing the back of her hand gently.

"Absolutely fantastic," she manages to get out, leaning into his embrace. "I've missed this." He nods, smiling in content.

"As have I." Silence. "I love you, Sylvia."

"I love you too."


End file.
